degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
On Monday morning Eli picked Clare up for school. He gave her a 'Good Morning' kiss and they were on their way. "How was your weekend?" He asked. "It was okay. I went running a couple times, but for the most part I hung out with my mom." Clare answered. "That's great, I'm glad you and your mom are spending time together again" Eli smiled at her. "Oh guess what!" Clare said excitedly. "What?" Eli asked, mimicking her tone. "You remember Jess?" At Eli's nod, Clare continued. "Well I ran into her last week, and she said she's starting at Degrassi today!" Clare said smiling. "Cool" Eli said. They got to school, and Clare and Eli kept an eye out for Jess, so she wouldn't be alone on her first day. They never saw her, but the bell rang so they both went to their classes. After class, Eli ran into Adam and told him the good news. "Dude, I have awesome news!" Eli said, excitedly. "What?" Adam answered, going through his locker. "I told Clare I love her" Eli replied, grinning ear to ear. "What?!" Adam said, quickly looking at Eli. "What'd she say back?" Adam asked. "She said she loves me too!" Eli said, ecstatic at saying it. "She loves me man!" "Who loves you?" Said a voice from behind. "Clare--" Eli began before he turned around. "Oh hey Jess" Eli said smiling. "Clare was looking for you this morning." "Hey Jess" Adam said. "Hey guys. Do you know where Clare is now?" Jess asked Eli. "Her class is on the other side of school, but you'll probably see her at lunch" Eli answered. "Oh" Jess didn't look dissapointed at this news, if anything she seemed happier. "Well," She said to Eli. "I guess I'll see you around then" She winked at him, and turned to walk down the hall. "Um... Okay?" Eli said, confused. He turned back to Adam, who's jaw was nearly touching the floor. "Dude, you're gunna swallow something, close your mouth" Eli said. "What was that!?!" Adam demanded. "What was what?" Eli asked. "What was with the whole 'see ya around'?" Adam exaggerated a wink at Eli. "Oh" Eli said. "I don't know. It's whatever man. I'll see you at lunch" Eli walked away to get to class. Clare walked into class, still smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Alli asked. "Ohhh just one of the greatest moments of my life ever" Clare said grinning. "Hey Clare" K.C. said catiously. Alli sent daggers from her eyes at him, daring him to say another word. Clare ignored him and went on. "Eli told me he loves me!" She squealed. Alli squealed right along with her, grabbing her hands as they began to hop up and down with excitement. "Girls, if it's okay with you, we're going to start class now" The teacher said with annoyance. Giggling, the girls sat down, glancing at each other every once in a while, and falling into giggles once more. Finally class ended and Clare hurried to her locker, so she could get to the caf' as soon as possible to see Eli. "Hey Clare" Clare turned around, "Hey Jess!" She said happily. "How's your first day going?" "Oh it's good, I already have my eye on a cutie" Jess said. "Really?" Clare asked. "Who is it?" "Eli" Jess said, smiling. "Um... Jess... Eli's my boyfriend." Clare said, tentatively. "Oh I know that part" Jess said, rolling her eyes. "But I like him. And I want him. So I'm gunna get him." Jess smiled at Clare one last time, then turned to go to the caf. Category:Blog posts